1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vending machines. More particularly, it refers to a lottery ticket vending machine delivering a ticket upon insertion of money into the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for dispensing tickets from a weighted stack mounted within the apparatus is known from by U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,161. Another type of ticket vending machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,553 and a mechanism for dispensing sheets of paper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,122.
Many prior art ticket dispensing machines have caused problems in the dispensing of new rub-off type lottery tickets. In many cases, the lottery ticket is damaged by the dispensing mechanism. In addition, jamming of tickets during dispensing is caused by the substitution of different thickness tickets without means for adjusting the machine. In addition, more than one ticket is sometimes dispensed from a single actuation of the machine. A lottery ticket dispensing machine is needed which will deliver rub-off lottery tickets undamaged, will be adjustable for different thickness tickets, will operate free of jamming and will only dispense a single ticket from a single actuation.